Little Secrets
by riotrockergurl
Summary: COMPLETE! Sam's twin cousins come to visit her and,one falls for tucker while the other falls for danny, but what is she really up to? and how does sam find out? read and reply please and thanks! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Little secrets

disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, butch Hartman does...lucky.

noone's POV yet.

On a rainy saturday afternoon, the trio were at Danny's house watching TV. Jazz, being the nosy and caring sister came in. "why don't you guys play that game where you have to guess all the names of the states?" she said taking the remote. "give it back Jazz, unlike you, we're normal people doing what normal people do on rainy days." he said glaring at her. he was in a less then plesant mood after not getting the box ghost earlier that day.

"fine, just don't be such a friggin' couch potatoe." she snapped back glaring at the blue-eyed boy. "just leave us alone jazz." he said taking back the control. she glared at him and went to her room. "geeze why does she even care?" he said glancing around at his friends. "because she's your sister and she just cares." sam concluded trying to drop the subject. "sometimes I wish she wouldn't" he said to them.little did they know Jazz was behind them, now a little hurt. then the power went out and it was pitch black in the house.

"Jazz?" he got up and called up the dark staircase. "yea," she replied softly behind him. he yelped and jumped. "don't do that!" he said his voice alittle shaky as helooked into the dark. " I just wanted to see where you were." He said. "see? you do care about her." tucker said into the direction of the siblings. it was thundering outside with the rain pounding hard on the windows. "ow!" he yelped. "sorry, I didn't realize your foot was there." he said to him. then they heard a scream (like the ones you'd hear in old horror movies) from sam.

"sam, are you ok?" danny said looking around putting his arms out to feel what was infront of him. then he felt a soft warm hand take his."yea, it's just my mom's calling me on my cell, it's on vibrate so I got a little freaked." she said awnsering. "hello?" she sat down on the couch back in the living room still holding Danny's hand. then she screamed like before. "what?" he asked looking her way. "my cousins are at my house right now!" she said angrily. "oh, don't scream like that unless it's an emergency-a _real_ one." danny advised her as she hung up her phone.

then the lights came back on and Jazz and Tucker saw the two still holding hands. "I always knew they were gonna end up together." tucker said silently. they looked at their hands and pulled away from each other sligtly turning pink. "can you guys come with me? I really don't wanna face these two." she said getting up. "two?" tucker asked. "yea, they're twins." she replied rolling her eyes. "sweet, one for me and one for danny." he said laughing. she punched his arm and said "shut up!" anygrily."ok,ok, I'm sorry." he said rubbing his bruised arm.

" Are you two comming?" she asked again. "I'll go, they can't be that bad...can they?" Danny said getting up with tucker. "the last time you two saw them was when we were seven amd Tucker stuck gum in christina's hair." she said smirking at the memory. they left talking about the horrible things they did to the twins carolyn and christina.

* * *

hey, hope you like this, there's alot more where that came from, check out my profile for updates and stuff, and reply to this pleas and thanks! (no flames) :) 


	2. Chapter 2: little flirts and fights

Little secrets

disclaimer: I don't own this show, Butch Hartman does.

noone's POV _sam's thought are in itallics_

When they got to sam's house, they found two girls around they boys' age in the living room talking to her parents. when she walked in with the boys behind her, everyone grew quiet. "is this little sammy?" asked one of the blonde twins. "oh look, it's mary-kate and ashley in my own home." she said sarcastically. "samantha" said her mom glaring. "nice to see you carolyn, you too christina." she said in a voice that seemed to be rehersed.

"so it's true, you do hang out with more boys then girls," said the other blonde. Sam was about to protest when she caught her mom's look on her face. "danny, tucker, you two remember carolyn and christina...right?" she said gesturing to them. "I remember Tucker getting gum in my hair." said christina crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, I was a dumb little boy then." he said apolgetically. "yea, and now he's a dumb older boy who is likely to do something stupid like-" sam was cut off "do you guys wanna hang out later?" he asked them both. "yea" said carolyn said eyeing danny. _WHAT!_

"I'm danny," he said turning pink_. easy girl. "_I know, I never forgot your blue eyes" she replied smiling. while they got reaquainted, her mom pulled aside. "sam, sweetie, I know you and your cousins have had your differences,--" she was cut off by sam "mom, they friggin stress me out! dont ask how or why but they just do." she said looking down. "well, in that case, when ever that happens, choose a number between ine and ten when you're stressed, it helps ok?" she said looking into her eyes.

"fine" she said looking at her best friends and her twin cousins, only sam and her aunt could tell them apart, it's not a physical feature, except for the fact that christina has a slight difference in the waist, but it's not noticable when they wear jeans. "hey sam," carolyn said walking away from danny. "are you and danny an item? cuz if you're not..." she said smirking. sam wanted to slap her. "um...yea we are..." she said uncertaintly.

"oh, ok. well, you have bad taste in clothes but good taste in boys." she said guesturing to danny. "yea...what did you say about my clothes?" "nothing." she said innocently. "the last time we saw you, you were covered in pink from head to toe." christina said coming over with tucker. "yea well some things change after seven years." she said looking down at her gothic outfit. "danny didn't, he still has that goofy smile and perfect eyes and..." she trailed off batting hergreen eyes and smiling at a blushing Danny.

_Hell no, she knows danny is mine! not really but I just told her! _Tucker looked love strucked too. sam wanted them to leave so she could talk to them. "oh geeze look at the time, danny, isn't your curfew 10? it's nine fifty-eight right now. "crap, I gotta go, tucker you too." they said there goodbyesand ran home. "wow, not even a kiss goodbye from him? what a bummer!" said carolyn dumbfoundedly. "oh, he's just shy, it's a new relationship." sam explained.

_why am I pretending to have danny as a boyfriend? why do I care so..._

her thoughts were interrupped when she heard the twins in their rooms talking, it wasn't like her to evesdrop but in this case... "he is so cute! what he sees in gothica, I don't know, but that's gonna change." one of the girls said. sam decided to walk away before she heard something she might regret hearing. so she went to her room, logged on to yahoo and talked to Danny

ghostboy14: hey sam

gothgirl: hey, do you like carolyn?

ghostboy14: where is this comming from?

gothgirl: just asking.

ghostboy14: why does she like me?

gothgirl: I dont know...do you like her?

ghostboy14:Idont know...would you mind if I did?

gothgirl: no,no, as long as you two like eachother then I'm FINE

ghostboy14: um, ok, your'e never this understanding with Paulina.

gothgirl: don't get me started on that bitch

ghostboy14: hey

gothgirl: you know I hate her, why are you suprised?

ghostboy: I dunno I just was

gothgirl: oh, anyway, carolyn isn't paulina

ghostboy14: no she's not

gothgirl: she's a lying little girl along with christina.

ghostboy14: no she's not

gothgirl: yea she is

ghostboy14: how do you know?

gothgirl: I just do, trust me on that

ghostboy14: why should I?

gothgirl: becuz do you want to end up hurt! she's selfish and so is her sister, they are exactly the same! well not entirely

ghostboy14: to you everyone is selfish, YOURE being selfish thinking that way!

gothgirl: well excuse me for caring

ghostboy14: fine but you don't know the twins like me and tucker do!

gothgirl: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU TWO MET THEM TODAY AND haven't seen them in over 7 years!

ghostboy14: cool it,

gothgirl: I'll see you later

gothgirl has just logged off

sam felt bad for yelling at danny but she had a point they did just meet, the girls are shallow and selfish

_ok, ok, mom said to rate my stress from one to ten, I say five...for now._

_

* * *

_

_ok, _review please and the chapters will get better, I promise! check out my profile for updates on my life and future stories and stuff! please and thanks


	3. Chapter 3: unknown anwsers to questions

Little secrets

disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom. butch hartman does, starts to yell why!

sam's POV_italics are her thoughts_

I woke up tp thevibration of my cell phone ringing. I had the same ring tones like danny, "numb" by Linkin park for when my parents call, "american idiot" by green day for when tucker calls me and for danny, "I'm just a kid" by simple plan. I guess you can say each song fits how I feel, or fits the person's life to theperson it's assigned to. anyway I let the call go into voice mail and it was danny, he wanted to see if I had gotten over the arguement from the night before. that's so sweet of him. and yes, I did get over it. at least he's not going out with Valerie, the girl who can actually kill him if he does something wrong. (A/N:did anyone see reigen storm,danny's movie on nick? because that's what I'm talking about)

I got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to reject another one of my mom's dresses she recomends me to wear but I don't every day. then carolyn suggested that I go shopping with her today with christina. I was about to say no, but my mom had anwsered for me, don't you hate it when adults say something they want you to do, but you don't want to do it? so "mary-kate and ashley" dragged me to every store with pink on it, but denied me going into any type of rocker store. "I'm gonna get some water, ok?" I said to them before running out of "macy's" no mall trip is complete for me without a trip to "HOT TOPIC" _this is more like it._where I hid from the twins for an hour,and bought some cute bracelettes and shirts and stuff. I went back to "macy's" and asked a lady for a bag to put my stuff in, so it looked like I bought some stuff there to trick the girls, I met up with them and they told me that the guys went looking for me.

I met up with them in the food court for lunch after I found danny and tucker come out of "hottopic" and the girls ran to them like moths to a flame. it made me wanna kick some ass, but then again, I just walked over to them like normal. "hey sam," danny greeted me like everyother day along with tucker. "hey guys." I said feeling alittle sick, carolyn knows that danny is my boyfriend, so why is she all extremelyfriendly as hell to him! "are you ok?" christina asked me with that fake innocent concern. "yea, I'm just a little tired." I said to them. "I'm gonna head home." I said walking away. "I'll walk you." danny insisted as we left the mall. "hey, sorry about- " I was cut off by danny just saying "forget it." and we ended up going to his house instead, on the couch flipping channels like we used to do. we were both bored...so why weren't we at the mall like every other teenager spends their sunday? I don't know. Danny didn't know either.I layed down near his lap and stared at theTV "how come we're not at the mall?" I asked looking away from the TV to his eyes. "because you said you wanted to go home and I said I wanted to walk you and we end up at my place alone instead." he said knowingly and laughed. I laughed too, what were doing in his place, I don't know, I didn't mind either.

Then he got a playful look on his face, grabbed a pillow and threw it in my face smirking. I laughed lightly as I got another pillow and we started a pillow fight. soon, I was cornered in the living room and before danny struck a pillow I threw mine at him, got out of the corner and got ready to play another round, he did too. but being the Uncoordinated kid he is, he tripped over a pillow and landed on me who landed on the couch...soft good couch. and this wasn't even the akward part of the afternoon, even though we were on the couch in his empty house all we did was stare into eachother's eyes for a while, and then I don't what happened but I am not complaing that it was a bad thing. he leaned in and closed his eyes and kissed me. _whoo hoo!_ it wasn't a long kiss from some else's point of veiw, but for me it was the longest I've done it with him since the fakeout makeout crap before.

we finally pulled away from our kiss and hewas blashing like crazy! this is a "dear diary" moment! he looked in my eyes and I looked into his, and wekissed some more. so how did we go from watching TV bored on a sunday afternoon to practically makingout in his house? I don't know, I bet he didn't either, but the one thing I did know was that I don't care how it happened, I'mjust glad it did.

* * *

hey ppl, thanks for reading my stroy so far,yea, there was alot of confussion and questions as to why they ended up at danny's instead of sam's and stuff, the title and chapter should explain stuff, well, not really, but use your imaginations. ;)and yea, if you read the review I got, two of my best friends are in the story, and I have some very Important news on my profile, so check it out after you tell me what you thought of this chapter, in other words, **REVIEW!**

please and thanks!

melissa (riotrockergurl)


	4. Chapter 4

Little secrets

disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, butch hartman does.

thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

sam's POV _itallics are her thoughts_

we heard people outside coming and the front door being opened. once again, Danny, being his uncorrodinated self, fell to the floor hard as tucker and the twins came in with Jazz, who stared at anny on the floor and me on the couch with the TV still on and the living room a mess from the pillow fight. they all looked at him, then at me. and we just smiled innocently.

"I'm not gonna ask what you two were doing home alone." Jazz said walking into the kitchen. "but I am." tucker said eyeing danny who was trying really hard to fight back a blush. "um, so, what's up?" I said fixing my messy hair and trying to change the subject . "we were going to the beach and wanted to see if you were feeling up to it." carolyn said. "uh, ok, we weren't doing anything anyway." danny said quickly getting up. "great, go get ready we're leaving and jazz is driving us." christina said going outside.

so about an hour later, we were at the beach, just hangin' out. I still can't belive what happened only an hour ago with danny and I! _why did he kiss me again after the first make-out session after the pillow fight? does this mean he likes me back? _

A little later, we're all in the water with the beach ball playing, and then we had some lunch, baisically it was a normal trip to the beach with friends, except carolyn kept hitting on danny every chance she got, and tucker and christina were always together which sorta creeped me out but sorta sweet at the same time. so everytime carolyn got a little friendly with danny, he'd back off or something, which got carolyn pretty pissed, which got me pretty happy.

"hey, want some ice cream?" danny asked me walking with an ice cream cone in his hand. "thanks..." I said to him taking it. _so should we talk about what happened or never mention it ever again?_ for a while we just stared at the girls with tucker splashing around in the water.

"so...about what happened earlier...what happened earlier?" he said surpriesed. "I don't know...I do know but I don't know why...I do know why but..." I trailed off trying to get the right words out but all that came out was gibberish. he looked at me like I was nuts so I just shut-up. "so...what does this mean?" he asked quietlywhile looking down. _It means that we like eachother!_

I sat there liking my ice cream next to him. "I'm not sure." I replied to him just as quietly. maybe this was all a mistake and that it doesn't mean anything...like two friends fooling around for no reason? aperently that wasand or wasn't the case, but I know there was something more.

* * *

NOONE'S POV

while danny and sam sat and did literally nothing, jazz was out flirting with the life gaurd, and since the twins asked so "nicely" tucker was showing them how to by-pass a computer secruity system to...oh, open up an internet journal of a certain goth girl we know...

* * *

ok, I'm not sure if that was a good cliff hanger but expect major drama in the next chapter, review this one please and thanks, and my profile has all the updates for stuff on my stories...so check that out after you review! ;) 


	5. Chapter 5: the plan and the surprise

Little secrets

disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

noone's POV 

It was about two in the morning or so when carolyn and christina snuck into sam's room, took her laptop computer and took it back to their guest room. they turned it on and clicked on the little "journal" Icon. "let's see...her password can't be hard to get...let's try gothgurl14" carolyn said to christina. "why are we even doing this? do you even like danny?" christina asked typing in the supposed 'password'. "Because, samantha used to be one of us, she moved here, now she's one of the guys- litterally, did you see her closet on the way out? we could get back at her by '_liking' _her boy friend, and best friend, for the last time we were here, she caused hell for the both of us,and when we open this, we could get some dirt on her so that she knows who she's dealing with." carolyn explained while christina tried another password.

"so, we don't actually like her boy friend and best friend?" christina asked her looking away from the computer screen. "nope, but if we get dirt on her, and her little blue-eyed friend and the dude with the hat, she has to pay and then they have to pay too." "wait, what did tucker do to us?" christina asked. "he got gum in your hair when we were seven." "yea, but it grew back, he's maturedsince thenand he's so sweet now and...why why are you looking at me like that?" "you like him!" carolyn said rolling her eyes. "so what if I do?" she said defensively. "since you like him, you don't wanna be apart of this anymore." carolyn said knowingly.

"yea, I don't! keep tucker out of this! so sam has changed! it's been seven years since the last time we saw her! people change weather we like it or not---" "no you just changed right now! chris, remember on the flight over here, we wanted to get revenge on sam? we've been planning this since we found out we were gonna visit her a couple weeks ago! we had this whole thing planned out! and your'e gonna throw it all away for some boy we're not gonna see for a while after we leave!" carolyn said angrily. "hell yea, you be the evil twin! you ruin some one else's life temporarily! I'm done being mean to other people! and tucker isn't some other guy, he's different! good different! I like him a lot! and you wanted to get revenge on sam, youv'e been planning this since a couple of weeks ago, and youv'e changed and you know it!" she yelled finally, stepping away from the laptop.

carolyn was stunned, christina was her little sister by a minute and she never yelled at her, she turned away from her and turned her attention to the laptop. "we used tucker! do you know how bad I feel! I actually like him! we tricked him into giving us instructions on how to by pass computer system's security! we've done worse things before, but this is an all time new low for you and I don't want any part of this!" christina concluded leaving the room to another room next to the guest room.

"wuss!" carolyn yelled back as she left the room and shut the door, she finally got in to sam's journal and read the latest entry:

_dear journal,_

_ugh! I either like danny or I dont and it's starting to look like I do...can you balive the twins actually fell for that lie about me and danny! ha! that's all a lie (for now)! they're up to something, christina is most likely not up to anything, but even whe we were little she was always doing something her sister wanted to do and not her own, for once she has to follow her own heart and leave carolyn to do her own thing alone...as for carolyn, she was always the evil twin, she's like paulina, only, paulina is nicer, I know, weird, but I heard my mom say that she made this boy cry in the fifth grade on valentine's day for giving her a picture with a rose on it, she's allergic to roses, paulina would just glare at them, but keep the roses and stuff. carolyn was always mean and an instigator like that..._

and with that, carolyn kept reading the past entries, luckly, sam never said anything about danny's ghost secret. but she talked alot about him, which gave her a great idea for an even better revenge plan...

the next day, Still Noone's POV at danny's house

"hey guys, your'e just in time danny's parents are gone, jazz is out for the afternoon, pizza is on it's way and danny has the monster movie marathon ready!" Tucker said to the girls as they entered danny's house into the living room. "where is he?" sam asked him sitting down setting the sodas on the coffe table. the tabel was filled with cheetos, doritos, fritos, chips, dip, candy, cookies, and a whole lot of soda. next to which were the movies they were gonna watch. "he's upstairs getting some stuff." he said taking christina's hand. and sitting down on the couch. "I'll go get him." offered carolyn, leaving to his room. "I'll go with you." sam said following, it was getting akward with christina and tucker flirting and giving each other puppy-dog eyes. sam turned around and carolyn was already upstairs talking with danny in his room closing the door behind her

_up stairs in danny's room_

"hey danny," carolyn said batting her eyelashes. "hey, carolyn isit?where's sam?" he said getting some sheets out of his closet. "down stairs, what's all this for?" carolyn said guesturing to the blankets and pillows on his bed and floor. "if I didn't know any better, I'd say your'e hostinga make-out party."she said smirking whilesitting down on his bed. "nope,everytime we'd watch a movie at my house, sam would always get cold andI'd end up getting blankets and stuff in the middle of the movie, mabe this time, I'll be the one to warm her up---" he said then he replayed what he said in his mind and said "did you catch any of that?'' whilesitting the blanketsdown nextto her, she was trying so hard to flirt with him, but her skin tight shirt and micro-mini skirt weren't working for him.

"why? sam doesn't like you." "she doesn't?" he said not beliving her. "nope. but you know who does?" she said getting closer to his face. "um, look, carolyn, your'e nice and stuff but I don't like you like---" he was cut off by her lips pressing against his own and she kissed him like sam did in the first fake-out make-out in the park, and at that same moment, sam knocked on the door. "danny?..." and she opened the door.

* * *

ok, I'm not that good with cliffhangers, but I'm trying to make up a good one, the next chapter is the last one before I start another story, it should be out soon, it's called "the Big day" but untill that's out, review this chapter, please and thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6 :The final ch

Little secrets

disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, as Usual, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Noone's POV 

right before sam opened the door to danny's room, christina and tucker were 'talking' they were about to kiss when she pulled away. "what's up?" he asked a little sad and dissapointed. "here's the truth, sam is gonna get her heart torn out, my sister is upstairs getting back at sam and you and for the last time we were here, she's gonna get the wrong Idea when she sees them, we gotta stop her!" she said getting up. "wait, what?" he asked confused. she led him up the stairs right when sam opened the door. "hello?...danny?" she said openeing the door, "sam! don't!" but it was too late.

"danny!" sam cried in horror

"sam!" danny and carolyn said at the same time

"danny!" cristina said her voice trembeling

"carolyn!" sam cried in a shrill voice looking over at carolyn

"tucker!" tucker said raising his hand, christina broke out into a snicker, but stopped when she saw sam's face.

sam wanted to kick carolyn's ass, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but all she did was mutter the words "how...how could you?" as she broke out in tears and went to the bathroom where she locked herself in and cried.

"get off of me!" danny said pushing her off of him and on to the floor. "sam!" he said knocking on the bathroom door. he heard her sobbing quietly and said "leave me alone." danny was devastated, he left her in there and went to have a talk with carolyn, who was right behind him.

"look what you---" he was cut off by her saying "this was for the bubble gum incedent and the black eye incedent back when we were seven, we are now even." she smirked as she went to go find her sister. "what the hell! we were seven! tucker and I have grown since then! don't walk away! we're not done!" he yelled. "yes we are, christina used tucker into teaching us how to by-pass a computer security system so we could get some dirt on the three of you, and I got a better Idea to get revenge...Danny fenton, we are done." she concluded walking out the front door. tucker and christina weren't far away but tucker heard everything. "you, you used me?"

He asked looking down, he was hurt. "tucker, please, this was before I found out that I liked you alot...please belive me." she pleaded to tucker who was leaving. and there it was, the difference between the twin blondes weren't physical, christina was always the pushoverbut she had aheart, unlike her sister carolyn."I just need to think for a while." he said closing the door. christina was sobbing on danny who was trying to get inside to talk to sam. "sam, I don't know if you heard any of this, but if you didn't, this was all your cousin's Idea, I wouldn't hurt you or anything, I like you...love you actuaclly...I was gonna tell you tonight, but...she friggin distracted me...please open up so mabe we could straighten this out?" he asked sitting down infront of the door. christina had stoppped crying and looked at him with her hazel eyes wide.

"you...you love her?" she asked quietly. danny was blushing and nodded "yea, I do, but sam's hurt and she won't listen to me..." he said frowning."mabe you can talk to her?" "sam! common open up! danny is out here! he loves you! open up the stupid door and talk to him! open up! open up! open up!" she said banging on the door. "I couldv'e done that" he said looing at her "but you didn't." she said sitting next to danny. a half hour later, she still didn't come in. "sam,...please." he said quietly.

christina was down stairs trying to call tucker on his cell. danny went invisible, and intangible, look inside and sam was on the floor, she had fainted. "sam!" he said opening the door. he turned back to human mode when christina came. "I'll go get her a blanket!" she said running into danny's room. they set her on his bed. danny called jazz who drove home quickly.

danny explained everything to her, jazz just sighed cold heartedly. "why don't you care!" he asked her outside of his room. "so NOW you want me to care? I heard what you said, so now I don't." she said getting her purse and car keys. "jazz, I'm sorry, ok, I was mad that day, sam could be hurt, I was gonna tell her I love---" he stopped and slapped his head, jazz broke out into a smile, "my brother finally admits he loves his best friend-who is a girl" she went up to danny's room where sam was waking up.

"danny?..." was all she said."I'm right here." he said taking her hand. "what happened? all I remember was feeling dizzy..." she said looking at her friends. "where's tucker?" "right here, christy left me about a thousand voicemails, I heard the latest one and ran over." he said still alittle out of breath. "I guess this is what happens when I get stressed...weird, my mom usually goes out...so you love me?" she said laughing. danny blushed and said "uh-huh...which is weird because---" he was cut off by sam kissing him. "aww!" the three cooed as they pulled danny off of her.

that day, tucker and christy shared there first kiss too, which was followed by "I'll e-mail you every day!" from tucker because she was leaving back home. christy has her own friends and never hang out with her evil sister, danny and sam are now a very happy couple and carolyn...her best friends were the same ones she picked on a couple of days ago, and she never botherd them again.

* * *

Hello pplz review this plz and thanx and watch out for my next story, The Big Day! check my profile 4 more info! PLZ and thanx again

Meli


End file.
